Breeding Center
Creation ZoshiX Intro The Breeding Center is a place where you can breed your pets to create an egg, which will hatch into a baby pet. Pets can only breed within certain conditions, such as species and gender specifications. To breed pets, place a request on the talk page, and an administrator will respond and allow you to breed your pets if possible. This is a nice way (for you AND others) to get more pets without being greedy and taking every pet there is. Secret Combinations *Walker + Wheel = Roller *Tree + Snake = Wrecker *Snake + Fish = Eel *Wheel + Tumbler = Cart *Fish/Eel + Ball = Oyster *Stickman + Fish/Eel = Mermaid *Mermaid + Stickman = Diver *Fish + Dragon = Wyvern (Combak Version) *Cactus + Bat = Satellite *Stickman + Spider = Alien *Stickman + Cactus = Giant *Cart + Copter = Airplane *Hanger + Tree = Vine *Fish + Spider = Jellyfish *Spider + Snake = Scorpion *Walker + Eel = Snake *Cactus + Mushroom = Solid *Cart + Fish = Submarine (50%) *Cart + Fish = Walker (50%) Waiting line 'Samuel17' 1. '''To Breed: Annual and Earth Hatch! '''Moon (Female) Odd, she seems to have an odd colouring to her. This may be only appearance wise. ---- 'TheFanMaster' 1. 'To Breed: Voltage and Estuary Hatch! '''Tempest (male) ' ---- '''Ivan247 1. 'To Breed: Sparky and Saturn Hatch! '''Zappos (male) ' '''2. To Breed: Hatred and Kanaya Egg expected by May 1- May 2. ---- '0176' 1. 'To Breed: Sunny and Starredfish Hatch Delayed: The baby can't break through the egg shell. ---- 'DMSwordsmaster 1. '''To Breed: Elektrinatter and Delila Hatch! '''Kennon (male) Uh Oh! Be Wary, Kennon is susceptible to Seizures. 2. 'To Breed: Grief and Euphrates Hatch! '''River (male) ' '''3. '''To Breed: Gustavo and Gamma Hatch! '''Nibbles (Male) Radioactive Rice? Bonzai! 4. To Breed: Golem and Bomactus Hatch! Bella (Female) Woah! She glows different colours! 5. To breed: Redas and Aalektrizitat Egg expected by: May 1. ---- 'HankGuideDude' 1. 'To Breed: Squar and Bashful Hatch! '''Squishy (male) ' '2. '''To Breed: Cupid and Venus Early Hatch! '''Adoration and Grace (female) '''are conjoined twins! ---- 'Poisonshot 1. '''To Breed: Dory and Discory Hatch! '''Deedee (female) 2. 'To Breed: Kitty and Teyega Hatch! '''Katanka (female) ' with a strange throwback head gene. ---- '''ThechosenOne 1. 'To Breed: Boman and Aquette Hatch! '''Boquet (female) ' '2. '''To Breed: Zoidy and Aglebahr Hatch! '''Pentovan (male) ' ---- '''Ludicrine '1. '''To Breed: Tulirio and Dolphin Hatches! '''Lita (female) and Rayne (male) ' Tulirio was secretly breeding with Dolphin, afraid that her parents would disapprove of the relationship. Lita is a Submarine, and Submarines can only move along the surface of the water. Rayne is a Walker, who is a grown mini-walker spawned by Tulirio with genes from Dolphin. He can breathe underwater. Rayne is also named after a Powder Game contributor, DarkRaine. '''2. '''To Breed: Vriska and Floaven Egg Expected By May 5, 2011. A delay might occur due to screwing around with genes to make sure that the child is male. Son is to be named Skylark by owner request. Fanart Picture (By ThechosenOne) ﻿ Category:Pets Related Pages Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Stick Ranger